A Bones Fable
by TempeNekoChan
Summary: After living a life of misery, Princess Temperance spends most of the time feeling like she's worthless, untill she meets a trainee knight called Seeley Booth and it turns out they're both heros! Will love blossom between the two new heros?
1. Chapter 1

Brennan stood in her room in castle Fairfax; she lived with Lord Lucien who told her to stay there. When she was fifteen her parents disappeared and they left her and Russ to live with their uncle, Lucien, now eight years later and nothing changed nothing was different Brennan was a very intelligent woman and she didn't like having to be trapped in a giant castle, she once dreamed of living in a castle but not anymore, nobody liked her everybody would snicker as she walked down the castle halls. They royal parties were worse everybody would look down on her, she was fed up. "Temperance, come with me..." Lucien said as he opened the door to her room "We need to go outside, the party is starting my 15th year of ruling, now hasn't time flown past?" Lucien said but Brennan ignored and walked outside reluctantly, she hated this, she was going to get laughed at again because of how socially awkward she was.

Booth spent years of training to be a knight and finally get to work for Lucien, working there was like the biggest dream for trainee and professional knights alike; he was assigned to be a guard for the party at castle Fairfax, he lived in Oakfield so it took a while to get there. After making it just in time he was soon told he had to stand next to the fountain, in the place where nobody would notice him so anybody who wanted to assonate Lucien wouldn't expect for him to attack. Booth just happened to look into the crowd and saw Brennan walking towards where he was told to hide, he watched as the other girls snickered at her and mumbled a whole load of things about her, the other knights would say things about her too, especially the females he didn't understand why she was so perfect. Booth couldn't just stand there and watch this he came out of his hiding place and stood in front of her "Hi..." He said making Brennan stop in her tracks, the girls looked at Booth, they were wondering why he would talk to her "Ummm...Hi who are you?" Brennan asked looking at him in confusion, why would he talk to her? "I'm Seeley Booth, I'm one of the knights, trainee actually." Booth replied and Brennan looked at him almost with disbelief that somebody was actually talking to her "I'm Temperance Brennan, I'm Lucien's niece." Brennan said also introducing herself "Why are you talking to me?" Brennan asked with a curious look on her face "Because I want to, and er, don't let those girls get to you, your beautiful!" Booth suddenly said making Brennan blush a little. "Hey! Booth! Get back to your post!" His trainer shouted "How about we talk tomorrow, before I have to go back to Oakfield?" Booth asked but his trainer was still yelling at him to go back to his post "Okay, under the castle, where the demon door is." Brenna replied making them both smile, Booth ran off before he was yelled at any more, Brennan felt a flutter in her chest as she thought about meeting him tomorrow, she was secretly excited.

That night Lucien called Brennan to his study "Sorry Temperance, I know you want to go to bed right now but I must do this first" Lucien said before opening the door to his study. Booth was standing there "H-Hey Temperance..." Booth said and Brennan smiled "Why is he here?" Brennan questioned but was also happy to see him "I saw you two talking I thought you'd be more comfortable when we do this...Stand in the middle of the platform both of you." Lucien said making them both nervous "Don't worry, it won't hurt." Lucien said but with a dark undertone. They both looked at eachother and slowly walked into the middle of the platform; it seemed to have a seal in the middle. It started to glow a blue and they both flinched "That's amazing! The legend is true! Your both heros...it was said that two would meet, one that was related to the cleverest hero the other is related to the one who held the sword of aeons" Lucien said but it soon turned into manic laughter "Now I can stop it from happening! Now I can stop fate!" Lucien said before drawing a gun, Brennan grew more scared, Booth also started to feel fear "Put the gun down" Booth said as he remembered his training "No! I have to kill you both!" Lucien exclaimed as he got ready to shoot.

Booth stood in front of Brennan, just before Lucien shot the gun a man rushed in with electricity flowing from his hands "Garth!" Brennan exclaimed, she remembered Garth from when he used to work with Lucien he taught her some things about using the power of will, she never thought of doing it perhaps because she thought she would be no good at it."Temperance! Get out of here!" Garth exclaimed, Brennan grabbed Booth's arm and dragged him out "I know where to go, I know all the secret passages here!" Brennan said as she pulled Booth along "I used to escape through them...before Lucien locked me in my room." Brennan continued, Booth was in shock Lucien was so cruel to her; it explains why she wasn't surprised about the gun or him threatening to kill them.

Brennan pressed a stone in the wall revealing a passage they both walked in and the door closed behind them "Temperance, I'll take you to Oakfield with me you'll be safe there for now." Booth said as Brennan managed to lead them through the dark "How can you see where you're going?" Booth questioned "I can't, I've just been through here so many times." Brennan replied as they made it to another wall, she pressed another rock in the wall opening it "Here..." Brennan said as they started to catch their breath "We're not out of danger yet." Booth said as he went on ahead with Brennan following.


	2. Chapter 2

As Booth and Brennan ran off a woman stood in front of them, they couldn't see her face because she was covered with a hood "They'll find you both in Oakfield" The woman said in a calm voice "Who are you?" Booth asked as he stood in front Brennan to make sure she can't hurt her. "My name is Theresa, I will be the only person you can trust from now on other than eachother" The woman replied still calm. "How do we know you don't work for Lucien!" Brennan also questioned but Theresa just looked at them with her white eyes "Because you're on the run, my word is all you have..." Theresa replied "I'll get you out of here." Theresa said as all their bodies started to glow.

When they opened their eyes the found themselves in a gypsy camp, everybody was asleep "We'll stay here for now, you can sleep in there, of course there's only one bed so I hope you can share." Theresa said pointing at the one of the gypsy houses; it looked like they had no choice they had to stay here for the night. They both wandered into the trailer where there was a simple mattress and sheet was, there were two pillows almost like Theresa knew there would be two of them. They both got themselves comfortable under the sheets and soon looked at eachother "Booth, can we talk?" Brennan asked she could feel her heart go faster again "Why?" Booth asked as he pulled himself a little closer to her. "It's just, you said you wanted to talk to me and we have the opportunity" Brennan replied pulling herself closer also "Just tell me about you." Booth said smiling at her "I used to live in the worst place in Bowerstone, one day my parents disappeared and they didn't come back, we stayed for a while but then Russ left me with my unc-: Lucien then he also ran off..." Brennan explained trying not to cry Booth could see this was hurting her and decided it was best not to continue the conversation. "Okay Temperance, I think that Theresa is coming, we'll talk tomorrow." Booth said "Goodnight" He added turning off the light beside them "Goodnight..." Brennan replied drifting off to sleep, Booth also did after thinking for a while.

Brennan woke up remembering that she wasn't in the castle anymore, and she was in the same bed as Booth. Booth opened his eyes to see Brennan was already awake and she was getting out of bed. He sat up and simply said "Good morning Temperance" she turned around and smiled "Good morning Booth." Brennan replied feeling a little uncomfortable in the dress she was in. Just before he asked Theresa appeared out of nowhere "Good morning Temperance, Seeley" Theresa said in her calm, cold voice which made both of them flinch "Shit, you startled me!" Booth said as he stood up "Temperance, I have some better clothes for you to wear if you want them." Theresa continued as if Booth never spoke "Sure, anything's better than this thing" Brennan replied as she looked at the clothes Theresa left, they looked like clothes that one of those characters would wear in those mangas she used to read when she was bored what was it? Albion mew mew? Yes it was, except the skirt was much longer it was just above her knees and it was black, the shirt was longs sleeved and black too, those anime like boots looked pretty cool but who knows what people would think if they saw her, she just picked up the clothes and got dressed where nobody could see. Booth stared at her as she walked out with the clothes on; she also had a purple scarf. "Wow Temperance! You look amazing!" Booth said, everything matched her she looked so pretty "And Booth, I have something for you too" Theresa said calmly to Booth who stood up and looked where Brennan did, same type of clothes anime like, also just plain black colours except his shirt was short-sleeved and he had black pants. He was given a red scarf he didn't understand the scarf thing but Theresa said they'll work out why later and she also said they can buy better clothes anytime.

As they walked out of the trailer tons of people stared at their strange clothing, Theresa led them out the camp "Now, I need you two to do something for me, think of it as a test" Theresa said as when they stood in front of the gates "I want you to go to Bowerstone, don't worry Lucien ran off in the middle of the night so you'll be okay all I want you to do is look there what has changed? How did your actions affect the way people look at you? Can you take it?" Theresa said looking at the two "It's best to see when you get there, now go good luck." Theresa said ending the conversation quickly. Theresa soon randomly gave Booth a sword and Brennan a staff, they both just looked at each other and set off.

As they walked down the path to Bowerstone they both saw three giant beetles devouring a corpse so quickly that there was only the bone "Oh god!" Booth exclaimed "That's disgusting!" Booth slashed his word against the beetles and looked at the body Brennan followed and looked at it for a minute "It's a male, about 35 years old and his shoulders look like he was carrying something heavy so he must be a trader" Brennan said at just one glance at the remains "Wow! That's amazing I should call you Bones!" Booth said in amazement "But that's not my name" Brennan said slightly confused "No it's a nickname." Booth explained before they started walking off again "Oh, I've never had a nickname" Brennan said as they started walking faster, they didn't want to be chased by beetles "Really? Well you have one now Bones!" Booth winked making Brennan giggle.

They talked until they made it to Bowerstone, where they went silent because they both knew that something's going to be different.


End file.
